


a bad dream

by sciencebluefeelings



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Female James T. Kirk, Female Spock (Star Trek), Nightmares, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebluefeelings/pseuds/sciencebluefeelings
Summary: Ambassador Spock is comforted by her girlfriend after a bad nightmare.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock Prime
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: #ficwip 5k





	a bad dream

Jin startles awake immediately from the distress resonating through the bond. She flips to her side, blankets tangling around her bare body. “Spock?” The older Vulcan doesn't respond. She is still lying motionless next to Jin.

Jin curls an arm around her, pressing the lengths of their bodies together, probing at the bond. Now that the initial alarm and sleepiness has abated, Jin realizes she recognizes the feeling that woke her. “Lights at 20 percent,” Jin gently shakes Spock’s shoulder. “Love, wake up.”

Jin feels the moment Spock comes to consciousness as a soft shift in her mind. Spock's body tenses. “Jin.” Her voice is small but magnified in the silence.

“Yeah. I’m right here.” Jin’s hand is pressed to Spock’s naked back, the skin cool to the touch and shuddering with each breath.

Familiar hands trace up Jin's chest, around the fresh love bites on Jin’s neck. They stop at Jin’s face, feeling for her meld points and finding them with difficulty.

Jin continues to rub Spock’s back in circles, allowing Spock to enter her mind. At the beginning of their union, it had been difficult letting Spock in without throwing her out every time she encountered a new dark fantasy or aspect of Jin's history. Now it feels perfectly harmonious when they slot their minds together. Spock is searching for something - Jin can’t tell exactly what.

Spock probes a while longer before retracting her fingers. She is still breathing unsteadily. “I had to be certain it was you.”

No longer feeling sleepy, Jin kisses down Spock's chest. “What were you dreaming about?”

“The planet's surface - I was on Vulcan as it was deteriorating due to the red matter.” Jin noses at Spock’s trail of hair down her stomach, and Spock's deft fingers run through Jin's hair. “You were not present. I was greatly alarmed. Somehow I was convinced you were on the planet's surface as well. I reached for you though our bond, but it was as if our bond never existed.” Spock’s voice grows fainter at the end of the sentence.

Jin kisses up the length of Spock's thigh. She pauses. “Well. You can feel me now, right?”

“In more ways than one,” Spock murmurs as Jin laps at the well-used skin between Spock's legs. “Yes, there - please.” Jin parts the folds to flick her tongue at Spock's growth, and she tastes slick beginning to seep onto her tongue.

Spock arches into the contact. “I have not had such an illogical dream in many years.” She makes a rough sound in her throat as Jin presses a finger into her front entrance.

Jin knows Spock is sensitive here, and she keeps her probing finger gentle as it rubs Spock's inner walls. Jin returns her mouth to Spock's growth, sucking and lapping her tongue against it, steadily increasing speed. The connection through their bond increases pressure.

“Jin,” Spock whimpers. Jin swirls her tongue around her growth and Spock chokes out something incomprehensible, a mash of Vulcan and Standard that Jin can’t understand. Spock arches her back into Jin as she comes, a pretty noise escaping between her teeth.

Jin hums and keeps sucking her growth until Spock tugs at her shoulders. Jin removes her finger from inside Spock and allows herself to be pulled closer. Spock reaches to caress Jin's coarse pubic hair, and Jin cants her hips into Spock's massaging hand. It takes them a moment to match their rhythm, and Jin stifles a gasp as Spock's finger grazes up her clit. The friction feels incredible. Spock strokes through Jin's wetness before bringing her hand back to Jin's clit, rubbing with the perfect amount of pressure.

Jin's thighs tremble as she spreads her knees wider on the mattress. “Spock-” Jin throws her head back when Spock's clever tongue flicks at a bruised, tender nipple. “ _Fuck_.” Spock sucks hard and Jin keens.

Spock kisses the other nipple as she strokes Jin hard, bringing her to release. Jin can feel Spock's own pleasure through their contact, and Jin shudders as she comes again.

“Yes,” Spock murmurs. “So beautiful, my love.” Jin's weight is heavy on Spock, who slowly arranges them to lie down next to each other. Jin pants for air, her eyes closed. Spock kisses her temple and a chuckle escapes Jin's lips. Spock's soft warmth radiates through the bond.

Once her heartbeat is steadier in her chest, Jin cracks her eyes open to see Spock watching her. She strokes that lovely, worn face. “Do you think you can sleep now, babe?”

Spock doesn't answer, but she takes Jin's hand in hers and kisses her palm.

“Why don't you meld with me, Spock. We can try falling asleep together.”

Spock hesitates. “We still exert an equal amount of influence on one another through our bond. The meld could potentially result in neither of us receiving any rest again.”

“Nah, it won't be like that time. I'm pretty sleepy today.” Jin yawns. “Especially now that we've fucked twice in one night. C'mere, babe.”

A ghost of a smile touches Spock's lips as she inches closer, pulling the blankets over them. She rests hesitant fingers on Jin's face. “Goodnight, my dear.”

“Night, love. No more bad dreams.” Jin closes her eyes again and the comfortable darkness of sleep takes over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (or reaching the bottom of the page ^^) I appreciate all kudos and any form of comments! especially the ones w emoji spam 💖💖✨✨
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, [you might like this other short fem kirk/spock prime fic!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410256)


End file.
